Abilities of Monét
This page consists of all of Monét's magical abilities, and also all of his capabilities in spell casting, potion making and other incantations and charms which will need to be listed. Due to this being a wiki for his use only, pages for said things shall not be made, and will all occur solely on this page. This consists of his Charmed-abilities as well. Charmed Abilities Among others, Monét is a powerful male witch, one that was prophesied as the greatest demon-slayer of all time. He is allied to the Charmed Ones and Billie Jenkins and has been their secret weapon for quite some time, deciding to fight with them against demons, whom he has had a horrible past with. He is a protector of innocents and with his many abilities has been able to vanquish hundreds, including higher-classed demons with spells and potions and his active abilities. Basic Powers *'Potion Making': Due to working as a MWIT (male witch in training) for the majority of his young life and being an accomplice with Billie on many different demon-hunts he has needed to learn how to make Potions, and at a very high rate. He is known for being able to write his own potions quickly knowing the effects of every different herb or magical root he puts into his potions, being taught by Piper how to make them just right. **'Lover's Vanquishing Potion': This potion requires multiple different items which would be known to come from Lover's, but Monét often states that he has no problems with this, as he has many lovers. He utilizes many of the stores in the cabinet and also in the attic to try and make these potions which he uses frequently due to it being a much stronger version of the Vanquishing Potion. It causes all of the emotions, love and memories of the target to be destroyed, and in turn will cause their minds to turn to rubble. Before their minds are completely gone they are, with the help of warding evil infused with some of the ingredients, they are destroyed in a fiery explosion. The ingredients are pink rose petals, rosemary, lavender, cypress, anise, mandrake root and crow feathers. Active Powers *'Cryokinesis': Cryokinesis is the ability to generate and manipulate the cold and ice. He can freeze objects over in an instant, and can wide spread the frost over large areas, including an entire area turning it into an instant ice rink whilst fighting demons to then quickly eliminate them as they come closer towards him. This also has caused him to form his own form involving creating large streams of ice from his hands, known as Cryogenism, the opposite of Pyrogenism. Monét's trigger for this is utilizing hand movements, and also can stem from fear and hatred. *'Energy Balls': Throughout making and drinking multiple potions of these as a child he had triggered something within his body allowing him to use these for a very long time, allowing him the ability to range the power of his shots and also turn this into a form of power utilizing his telekinesis to change the shape and form of it for fighting. He is known to not only be able to create these globes but swarm his fists with this power and cause a lethal amount of damage when jabbing the opponent, sending them flying backwards on contact. *'Mind Manipulation': Monét can use his powers to manipulate the memories of other, which he uses often to get himself out of trouble and can also influence small decisions of whatever the target is thinking, causing their brain not to process the idea of unleashing an attack or spell. This is used mainly to guarantee his opponent will never attack, allowing him to strike. *'Air Particle Manipulation': Instead of being capable of utilizing Aerokinesis Monét can manipulate the particles in the air to change the paths of spells and redirect them, also being capable of ricocheting them back at the opponent so he is not only capable of blocking or bending the paths but also changing them entirely, used mostly whilst he is at school playing basketball to ensure his team will win whilst he is benched.